Another Jelsa story
by burningfireheart
Summary: Jack and his sister Lena go to Arendelle University. relationships, parties, and drama. Don't have a clear idea of the plot but have an idea.
1. Chapter 1

Lena's POV

I poked at my breakfast thinking about how I got three scholarships, Arendelle, and the college there. I looked up at my brother, Jack, who is texting his friends from his high school hokey team. He was the captain of the team. I was captain of my varsity soccer team. Jack looks up at me and then back at his phone and laughed.

"What is so funny over there," Dad asks.

"Nothing, Just an inside joke," Jack replies.

"Honey, stop picking at your food and eat," my mom says as she sits down at the table.

Out to humor my mom, I grabbed a piece of bread and took a huge bite and said, "Happy?"

"Lena," mom raised her voice.

Jack made a pig face towards me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jackson and Alina enough," mom yells.

I cringe at my name. Jack goes silent.

"This is our last meal as one big happy family," dad said.

"We'll be back for the holidays and when the school year ends," Jack said.

As I keep my troubles quiet, I enjoyed the last hours with my parents and we are, as my dad says, one big happy family. Dad looks at the clock and grabs everyone's plates.

"Shoot, you guys are going to be missing your flight if we don't leave soon," as dad grabbed our bags and head for the car.

* * *

Jack's POV

Lena and I hugged our parents good bye as we head for our flight. I can tell that Lena misses them already. She seems distant. I'm going to miss our small town and miss how everyone knows each other. We boarded the plane.

"Found our seats," I said.

"I call the window seat," Lena said.

I grabbed her bags and put them up. I took the aisle seat and I'm grateful that we are in first class. As we prepare to take off, I can't stop thinking about what is on Lena's mind. There was an awkward silence between us.

"So are you joining the soccer team," I asked to break the awkwardness.

She just looked at me if I'm stupid. She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The silence came slowly back.

"Maybe. I don't know," Lena finally said.

Her answer shocked me and it took me a second to answer.

"What do mean? Isn't your scholarship soccer," I asked trying to understand this conversation we're having.

She licked her lip. Her sign of her telling something huge.

"Well, I have three scholarships. It's not just soccer, Jack. Its creative writing and graphic design," Lena said.

I didn't know how to react or what to say. She looked up at me for some advice and then a few moments later she just lets it go and looks out the window. I don't my sister was that talented. Part of me was proud of her and the other part was mortified what mom and dad would say about this.

* * *

What do you guys think of the story so far? please comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lena POV

I felt a wave a nausea when we landed. Mom was right, I should of ate my breakfast instead of just what I ate. Jack got a cart for us to load our bags up. We headed to the baggage claim. I don't know what I should do.

"Wait here, I'm going to get our bags," Jack said.

"Okay," I replied.

I waited for Jack. I looked around the baggage claim. I see families and friend excited to see one another. I saw this rich guy with red hair and hideous sideburns. I analyzed him, I noticed him wearing gloves in the middle of summer. Who wears gloves I the middle of summer? I heard my name and I turned to see a boy with snow white hair with my luggage.

"Jack, let me help you," I said.

"No, I can do it," Jack said.

At the same time of Jack's answer someone yells, "Jack!"

"Jamie," Jack yells in my ear.

I make a face. Jack doesn't apologizes instead leaves and runs towards to Jamie. While I am left with the mountain of our luggage that falls on top of me.

"Here let me help you," Someone said.

I grabbed his hand and he had eyes like autumn brown eyes and hair that is dark brown as a chocolate bar. I couldn't let the words out, I think I'm trying too say something but all is coming out is me looking like a fish. He laughed. His laugh is like a warm honey. He pulls me out of the mess and neatly put my luggage back on the cart.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"You're welcome. I'm Danny," Danny said.

"I'm Lena," I said as I shook his hand, "I'm here with my brother and we are going to Arendelle University."

"Well Lena, nice to meet you but I have to go. I hope I'll see you around," Danny said.

Well I feel like an idiot. I see the snow white hair of my brother and the dark brown hair of Jamie.

"Lena," Jack calls out.

"Coming," I replied back.

Jack and Jamie took the luggage while I'm still in the trance from meeting Danny.

* * *

Jack POV

Lena is zoned out, maybe from the flight. I don't know. Maybe she's thinking to hard. I turned on the radio and blast the classic rock channel.

"Hey Lena," I tried to bring her back to the real world, "Lena?"

I didn't get a response from her. Jamie was trying not to laugh.

"Lena," I tried again.

Still no response, I yelled, "Alina Overland-Frost!"

She snapped backed to reality and said, "What?"

"Welcome back to Earth. Remember me and Jamie," I said.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," Lena replied.

"It's okay. Don't zombie out like that it freaks everyone out," I said.

"I can't help it if I 'Zombie' out," Lena said in a mocking tone.

Jamie just laughed. We pull in to Arendelle University campus.

"I knew it was huge, but I wasn't expecting it to be this huge," Jamie commented.

As Jamie parked the car, Lena hopped out of the car and got her bags to go to dorm room assignments.

"What got her in a mood today," Jamie said.

"She just has a lot on her plate. Let's go get our dorms," I said.

Jamie and I found where the dorm room assignments are. I just hope I get someone I can tolerate. I don't like how Lena just left us like that.

"Name," This guy with brown hair asked.

"Jack Overland-Frost," I said.

He looked for my name and it took him a second to find my name. When he fund my name, he said, "Ah! Found you. Jackson Overland-Frost. North building room I1 and roommate Flynn Rider."

He handed me my keys and I waited for Jamie.

"Come on lets go find our dorm room," Jamie said.

"What don't like your room? Don't trust your dormmate you don't know," I teased.

"It's more of I got two roommates instead of one," Jamie complained.

"It won't be that bad. I promise. Best friend code," I said, "Who are your dorm mates?"

"Hiccup and Kristoff," Jamie said as perky as possible.

"Mine is Flynn," I said.

"Why do you get all the cool dorm mates or the cooler things in life," Jamie complained.

"Dude, I don't. I don't get the coolest girls, I don't get the coolest clothes, and I don't need all the cool things you claim I have. I already have the coolest thing in life. you, my bro and my best friend," I said.

"Isn't she beautiful," Jamie said.

"Who," I asked.

Jamie realized he was thinking out loud and was struggling a way out.

"Looks like someone has a crush on someone," I teased.

"Shut up Jack, she doesn't think I exists. So it doesn't matter," Jamie said.

"Well we will make her realize you do exist! Now tell me who is she," I said.

Jamie won't tell me who she is so I decided to say, "Is it Lena?"

Jamie just blushes and mumbles, "Maybe."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I told you I'm just rolling with the punches. Well I hope you comment and review! :D **

**I also will be working on my third installment of the seasons saga. I'm starting from scratch so it will be a little bit because I don't know how to start it off. So all my stories are rolling through the punches. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, then read the first two stories on here. A winter's tale and A Spring tale. **

**Lastly, Thank you for reading my notes. Also, Danny is a character I completely made up and tie him up with the story. I promise from this point on I wont add any more chaacters. This is slowly turning into the big six story. Next chapter we will meet Elsa, Anna, and Punzie. Yay! **

**I may sound like a broken record here, please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lena's POV

I went to the dorm assignment place. I just want to go to my dorm and unpack everything. I'm almost there. I looked around and I see the gym, the field, and a stable. When they say they have everything, they meant **EVERYTHING. **There is a group of girls laughing, three girls to be exact. Two blondes and a girl with black hair. Then there are two boys, one who wore a cowboy hat and another who was interested in astronomy. There is a couple making out as if its the end of the world. Though I have to admit I love the color of her red hair.

"Next," This old lady said.

"Alina Overland-Frost," I said.

"South building room G21. Also your roommate is Elsa," The old lady said, "Next!"

I grabbed my stuff and head to my new room. I looked over my shoulder and see Jack and Jamie bickering. I found my building and look for my room.

"Hi there! Welcome to South building! I'm Minnie, your Dorm advisor! What's your room number," Minnie said.

"Room G21," I replied.

"Third floor and you can take the elevator up there," Minnie said.

I walked away and head for the elevator. When I reached for the third floor, everything seemed to be busy. There was this girl who was reading up on her cooking. I smell something good and I guess her dorm mate who was hipster looking and reading something in Chinese. Then I came across a girl with flaming red hair screaming something in her thick Scottish accent. Then there was this girl with huge glasses with chem stuff. Then there was girl who was on some type of wheels and everyone moved out the way.

"There room G21," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door and there was no one in there. I just left the door open and hear all the laughs and chatting. Occasionally I'll get a visitor greeting me to AU. So I put names to all the people I seen so far. There is Mulan and Tiana, Tiana is in culinary and Mulan is interested to be in the army. Then there is Merida, she is going to be in her father's business of hunting things. She loves archery and is against love. Then there is Honeylemon and Gogo who are following in the science path. I also met Jessie, Jasmine, Belle, Snow, Aurora, and Cinderella. Still I haven't met my roommate.

"Done. That took awhile," I said as I put the last of my clothes in my closet.

A few minutes after, I saw there was a girl with platinum blonde hair, dressed very nicely, and her hair was tied in a messy braid.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Arendelle," Elsa said.

"I'm Lena, nice to meet you," I replied.

I didn't noticed the other two behind her.

"Hi, I'm Anna Arendelle. Sorry she didn't come in earlier. She was helping me unpack," Anna said.

"I'm Rapunzel Corona and I'm their cousin. You can call me Punzie," Rapunzel said.

Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa and I unpacked and put Elsa's stuff away. After that we sat down and chatted to get to know each other.

* * *

Jack POV:

I hate the fact the Lena didn't text me or any thing. So I decided to send her a text.

"Lena, meet me 4 dinner? Also what is ur dorm #?"

A few minutes later I get a text saying, "Sure! can my new friends come? also dinner 7 &amp; room # G21. C ya l8r."

I replied "fine," and just head to my dorm. When I reach to my dorm I find that my roommate is unpacked and his stuff is everywhere.

"Hi I'm Flynn," Flynn said.

"Jack," I said as I shook his hand.

"You should meet my bros," Flynn said as he texts to his friends.

I unpacked my things and a few minutes later Flynn's bro's and Jamie came to my dorm. I was expecting a group of pot heads or party boys, but they look like total gaming nerds.

"Hi I'm Kristoff," the blonde said.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup," hiccup said.

"I'm Jack," I said while I shook their hands.

"Dude I'm trying to look cool in front of my new friend," Flynn whined.

"Haha ok Eugene," kristoff laughed.

Everyone in the room bursted out laughing. Flynn, I mean Eugene, was red as a tomatoe.

"Damn it I wish Punzie didn't tell you that Kristoff," Flynn said.

Everyone still can't stop laughing. Jamie was laughing so hard that he fell off the bed. When everyone calmed down we spent the rest of the day playing video games.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena POV

It was 6:40 and the girls and I are heading out to meet Jack and his new friends. A part of thinks Jack just want to it to be just Jamie, him, and me. Elsa and I are waiting for Anna and Rapunzel. What I learned about them is this. Elsa was home schooled and graduated high school at 15 and graduated college (her first time) when she was 18. She's going into a business major to become the CEO for her family company. Anna who is 18, didn't want to go to college alone. So she asked for her boyfriend, Kristoff, and Elsa to come with her. She is majoring in art and business. She wants to help Elsa to run her family business. Well one of them. I guess their family owns three huge businesses and the school we go to. Then Rapunzel the cousin of Elsa and Anna, she is 24 and married to a guy named Eugene. She is majoring into business and art. Also she has a pet chameleon. (Like every one knows that.) We reached my brother and his new friends and one of them has to be his roommate.

"Lena," Jack calls out.

The girls and I catch up to Jack and his friends.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said as she hugs who I'm assuming is her husband.

"Kristoff," Anna said.

"Anna," Kristoff said at the same time as Anna.

"I'm Jack," Jack said.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said.

I noticed that Jack was staring at my room mate who was behind us. Everyone turned to look at her. I just only met one side of her, while Jamie and Jack are drooling over her. I'm just used to being just me with Jack and Jamie.

"What is this feeling I'm feeling," I though to myself.

"Who is your friend," Jamie ask.

"Yeah, Lena who's your friend," Jack asked.

While the others looking googled eyes at each other or at Elsa, I feel invisible. I push down my anger and say, "This is my roommate Elsa."

* * *

Jack POV

"Elsa," I repeated.

She's gorgeous with her platinum blonde hair. She was wearing an icy blue dress with a snowflake necklace. I can't stop looking at her. She looks all elegant like a queen. Her hair was in a messy braid with tiny sowflakes in it. I felt a sudden pain in my rib. Took me a second to regroup my thoughts.

"Ow," I mouthed to Lena.

Lena looks at me and I see pain and anger in her face. Jamie was drooling and I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow, that hurts," Jamie yelled.

Elsa giggled and its the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Well, everybody we should head to the restaurant," Elsa said trying to get everyone's attention.

All the couples attached to each other. While Lena stayed behind the group. She is in her Zombie state of mind.

"Lena," I called out.

I didn't get a response back from her.

"Leena," Jamie called out.

Still no answer. She is in total zombie mode.

"Alina," I yelled.

Still no answer.

I walked over to her and shake her and scream, "Lena!"

It took a few times, but she snapped out of it.

"Don't scare me like that," I said as I hugged her.

"We're here," Anna exclaimed.

Lena didn't explain what is going on, instead she just pushed me away and walked into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena POV

I know why I zombie out.

_It was a sunny day during the summer. Jack and I were playing in the front yard. We were playing hand ball. Jamie was sitting on the grass in the shade. Jack hit the ball hard and it bounced over my head and was rolling down the street. _

_We lived on this hill and it was rolling down fast. Jack, Jamie, and I were chasing the ball down. I was the fastest out the three of us. So I always get the ball. Well actually most of the time. We would have these races who would reach the ball first. _

_I was in the lead and the ball reached the intersection of the base of the hill. I reached the ball. I didn't see the car coming, no one did. I put the ball in the air with victory. All three of us were scream. Then BAM! I was hit by the car. Jack went to get our parents while Jamie and the driver of the car called the ambulance. _

_I was hospitalized for months. I was also in a coma for a month. All I know Jack and Jamie blame themselves for the accident._

What happens during my zombie moments is my memory restarts itself. It happens randomly.

It was the first day of class. I was heading to creative writing. Maybe, this will let go of my stress level. Jack and Jamie been texting me since last night. All I hear is the constant buzzing noise from my phone. I walked home last night. I called mom that my episodes were getting worse. She thinks its just stress.

When I reached my classroom, I sat next to this guy who has hair as brown as chocolate and eyes that are like an autumn brown.

He leans over to me and says, "Hey. It's Lena, right?"

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"We met yesterday at the airport. Your brother ditched you and your luggage fell on top of you and I saved you from the avalanche of luggage," the guy said, "My name is Danny."

"Nice to meet you Danny," I manage to say.

"Well Lena, I didn't expect a lovely lady like you to be in a creative writing class," Danny said.

"I'm great with short stories," I replied.

"Well speaking of stories, do you want to go get some coffee and a poetry reading," Danny asked.

It took me a second to process this and plus Jamie is interested in Elsa.

"Sure. Sounds great," I answered.

* * *

Jack POV

It was 3:30, so I thought I would take Jamie and Lena out for old time sakes and enjoy a meal and talk about our first day of school. It all started when Lena had a bad day in preschool. Dad took us to an ice cream shop and Lena had a huge smile for the rest of the day.

When I reached Lena's dorm, the hallway seemed quiet. I knocked on the door and Elsa opened the door.

"Hey, Elsa. Is Lena here," I asked.

"Nope, she went on a date," Elsa replied.

"What do you mean she went on a date," Jamie asked.

I looked at him and pain was in his eyes. Elsa just looked shocked at Jamie's response.

"She is on a date with a guy and they are talking to each other and getting to know each other," Elsa replied.

Jamie was getting flustered. I was getting mad at Lena for bailing on Jamie and me.

"Who is she on a date with and where," I demanded.

No one dates my sister without my approval.

"His name is Danny and they went to a poetry reading at the coffee shop," Elsa said, "Jack, just calm down."

I stormed off before Elsa said anything else. Jamie followed me to the coffee shop.

* * *

Lena POV

Danny was hilarious and charming. I wasn't expecting to have a great time with him. I would expect this from Jamie. Why am I think of him now? Why now?

"So tell me something about you," Danny asked.

"I have a twin brother," I said.

"What is he like," Danny asked.

"He's Mr. Popular while I'm into my books and soccer," I said.

We both laughed. I took a sip of my coffee.

"I have to take this call. I'll be back," Danny said.

While I wait for Danny to come back. I see the iconic snow white hair and the messy brown hair style outside of the coffee shop. Jack and Jamie. I decided to surprise them. I went to the bathroom and jumped out the window. Not my best move. I went around back and spotted the duo looking for me. When both of them are looking at inside, I ran and sat next to them.

"What are you two doing," I asked.

They both screamed.

"We weren't spying on you," Jamie said.

"Bull shit," I said.

Danny came around and said, "There you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack POV

I looked over to Lena and look where she was looking. It didn't take long to add the two pieces together. All my brotherly instincts kicked in and I jumped to shield her eyes. When we hit the ground, Lena hit her head hard. She was unconscious.

"Shit," I grumbled to myself.

"What the hell, Jack," Jamie said.

"Let's take her back to my dorm," I suggested.

"What if Flynn and Punzie are in there," Jamie asked.

"Well, I'll say its an emergency," I said venomously.

"Don't give me an attitude Jack," Jamie said back.

I was freaking out inside. I always freak out when Lena gets a head injury. It's not my fault its just the accident. I blame myself, even though we won the law suit, for everything.

"Jack," Jamie said.

"What," I asked realizing i'm still squatting on the ground.

"Give me Lena, if you are going into blaming yourself mode," Jamie said.

"Okay," I said.

I gave Lena to Jamie. She looks peaceful in his arms. I regret chasing her down. She's old enough to date whoever she wants. I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into someone.

"Ow," A familiar voice said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You should look out where you are going," She said with a giggle.

"Maybe you should be the one that should look out where she is going," I said.

"Well I wasn't the one who was mindlessly running," She said.

"Well I wasn't the one who had her nose stuck in a business book," I said.

She didn't say anything back. So I picked up her book and got up.

"Sorry, let me help you up," I said while lending my hand out.

She grabbed my hand and I felt an electric shock when she touched my hand. My heart raced. I felt like I was going to choke on my breathe.

"Thank you, Jack," She said.

"You're welcome, Elsa," I said.

We just stared into each others eyes. I don't know how long but it felt like for hours.

"Jack," Jamie said.

It snapped me out of the moment with Elsa.

"Sorry, my sister hit her head and she is unconscious," I said.

"Come on, I'll patch her up. Let's go to my dorm," Elsa said.

Then we went to Lena and Elsa's place. When we reached to there dorm, Jamie set Lena on her bed and Elsa started to patch her up.

"So what happened here," Elsa said.

"Soccer accident," Jamie lied.

"hmmm sure," Elsa said.

* * *

Lena POV

My head hurts. All I remember is Danny hugging another girl. I don't know what happened but all I know is that he is seeing someone else. I woke up to my dorm and three distinct voices. I sat up. I moaned in pain.

"Slow," Jamie said as he sat me up.

"How are you feeling," Elsa asked.

"Feels like someone bashed my head in the wall," I replied.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"Its cool bro," I said.

Then Flynn, Punzie, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, and Kristoff all barged in.

"Sup, Bros and ladies," Flynn yelled.

I cringe in the pain I'm in.

"Can you be any louder," Jamie said.

"Why," Anna asked.

"Because I have a major headache," I said.

"I know the best remedy for those," Punzie said in a high pitch.

"Don't you see she's in pain," Merida said.

"She needs ice," Hiccup pitched in.

This is bloody murder to my head.

"I have some ice," Kristoff offered.

"Enough," Elsa yelled.

My head is killing me, while everyone went frozen.

"Sorry Lena," Elsa said, "Punzie just give me the tea and everyone leave the room."


	7. Chapter 7

Lena POV

A few weeks passed and it's almost Halloween. Danny has left the school for some reason. I never text him. I'm glad Jack and Jamie ruined my date. I was sitting on the field with Jamie listening to classic rock on the radio. I like it when it's just the two of us. It was the first time since the accident I can listen to music without a migraine. I'm happy I don't look hungover from the night before. The guys would tease me on it, especially Flynn.

Jamie and Jack have been hanging out a lot more without me and well I'm thankful for it. I looked in our picnic basket and I found a box of chocolate and a note.

"Here's some chocolate you love birds -Anna."

I look over at Jamie and at the note again. I didn't realized I was smiling like an idiot from that note.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot," Jamie asked.

"No reason," I said trying to hide the note.

"Give it to me," Jamie jokingly said.

I leaned back so he wouldn't get it. He got on top of me and tried to reach it. He pinned me down and grabbed the note.

"Oh so you told Anna that we are on a _date,_" JAmie said.

"No," I said while blushed.

"You look cute when you blush," Jamie said.

I blush even harder. I hide my face.

Jamie cups my face and says, "You should never hide your beautiful face."

I lean in and we were about to kiss.

"Lena," A male voice yelled.

I turned around, it couldn't be.

"Danny," I asked.

"So, I was wondering if you want to do something," Danny asked.

"Uhmm, I kind of booked at the moment," I replied.

I looked back at Jamie and back at Danny.

"I can see your with your brother's boyfriend, but I meant like tonight," Danny said.

"I'm not gay and not dating her brother," Jamie said.

"Oh, sorry, bro," Danny said, "So Lena are you up for a movie tonight?"

Jamie had this cute scrunched up face.

"Well, I already have plans with Jamie all day," I said.

I didn't want to cause drama and confront Danny about the other woman. So I just lied instead.

"I'll see ya later then," Danny said and walked away.

"So you plan to spend the whole day with me," Jamie said.

I grabbed a piece of my hair and said, "If you don't mind."

I looked at him with my puppy face.

"Stop doing that! you know Jack and I can't defeat the cuteness of that," Jamie said.

"Never," I said.

I tickle attacked Jamie. Jamie pinned me down and tickled me. We were laughing for hours. The sun was setting. I rest my head on Jamie shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It seemed like a perfect first date. I wish it was a date. I looked up at Jamie and he looked down at me. Jamie cups my face and kissed me. It felt like fireworks exploding.

* * *

Jack POV

I was chilling in my room on a nice Saturday night. I can't wait for winter. It was about 11 at night when Jamie barged into my dorm.

"Come in Jamie," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Jamie said.

"It's okay," I said, "How was Jamie and Lena day?"

"Amazing," Jamie sighed.

"What made it so amazing," I said.

I feel like a teacher helping a student to explain their thought process.

"Well earlier today I almost kissed Lena but...," Jamie started to say.

"Wait, you, Jamie Bennett from Burgess, almost kissed Lena," I interrupted.

"Well, as I was saying, then Danny came along..." Jamie said.

"You and Lena almost kissed," I repeated.

"Yes, pay attention. Then she turned him down. Then we watch the sunset and we kissed," Jamie finally finished.

"Finally you got the BALLS enough to make your move," I exclaimed, "So are you official?"

"I don't know, I'm going to ask her to the film fest this Friday," Jamie said.

"She is going to love that! I wish you luck," I said.

"Hey I'm going back to my dorm and hit the hey," Jamie said, "Night bro."

Then Jamie left and Flynn came in and passed out on the floor drunk.

"Partying with your wife," I mumbled to myself as I lift him off the floor to the bed, "Too much wine dude."

* * *

**Jack you little fanboy you. Yeah, Jack secretly ships Jamie and Lena together. I won't be posting tomorrow, sorry guys. :P Danny will be coming back. He always comes back. muhahaha. Well he's going to be back, I swear. **

**I hope you are enjoying the story as I am. As I keep saying to myself, I roll with the punches. So if you have questions please PM me and I'll be happy to answer them. **

**Please R+R (read and review) **

**Thanks! :D**

**and yes I changed my user. Used to be threeg21**

**-frosticequeen**


	8. Chapter 8

Lena's POV

Another week passed since Jamie kissed me. It was the weekend before Halloween. My phone started to buzz. I looked at my phone and it was my mom.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Hey sweetie, you have to come back home for the weekend," mom said.

"Why," I asked.

"You have an MRI and neurology appointment," mom replied.

"How am I going to my appointments," I asked.

"Jack and you are flying out. I know. I know you prefer all your appointments during break, but the MRI and your docter got booked up when you wanted it the appointments. So I just made the call of you want it out of the way," mom said.

"Does jack know," I asked, "Also thank you for the explanation, but I believe you just miss us."

Elsa walks in with Jack.

"I do miss my babies very much," mom said.

"Speaking of Jack guess who walked in the door," I said.

Jack mouthed the word, "no."

"Put Jack on," mom demanded, "honey come here Jack is on the phone!"

"Mom wants to talk to you," I said.

Elsa laughed.

"Hey, mom can I put you on speaker," Jack asked.

Then Jack put mom on speaker.

"Hey Jackson and Alina. How's the college life? Are you excited to visit us," dad said.

"I wasn't informed about this," Jack said.

"I learned this five minutes ago. MRI and Neuro appointments," I said.

Jack looked at Elsa and back at me.

"Oh you have a date Jackson? We want to meet her," mom said.

Elsa blushed like crazy and Jack regrets putting them on speaker.

"Speaking of Jack's new friend, she's here right now," I said.

Jack punched me hard.

"Ow," I yelled.

"No punching you two," dad scolded.

"What's her name," mom asked eagerly.

"Elsa," Elsa said.

"What a pretty name. Would you like to visit, Elsa," mom said.

"I would love to meet my best friend and boyfriend's parents," Elsa said.

Jack blushed even harder.

"When did you became a couple," I asked.

"We aren't a couple," Jack said.

"Sure," mom, dad, and I all said at the same time.

"So how's Jamie, Lena," Jack asked.

"We are not a couple but I don't know how he is. He's been avoiding me," I replied.

"So it's set three tickets to Burgess," mom said.

"See you Thursday night," dad said.

"Bye," Jack and I said.

I hanged up my phone and Jack is staring me down with his arms crossed.

"You are the one avoiding, not Jamie. So what's up," Jack asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Lena really? I'm flying out to Burgess just for Jack," Elsa said.

"It's Danny," I mumbled.

"Lena you know what mom says about the mumbling," Jack scolded.

"When Jamie and we're hanging out last week, Danny surprised me off guard and then Jamie and I kissed and on Wednesday we went on another date and I had a good time," I said.

The air in this room was still and tense. I can look at Jack's expression and I can tell he is not impressed by my choice making. Elsa looked like a sad puppy.

" I know I'm at wrong here," I said.

"ALINA," Jack yelled, " no excuses. After our trip to home you have to pick Jamie or Danny."

Jack stormed out of the dorm and Elsa chased after him. I know I'm wrong, but Jack didn't have to yell at me like that.

Jack POV

"Jack," Elsa yells out.

"Leave me alone, Elsa," I yelled at her.

She caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Jack, look at me," Elsa said, "I didn't know that she was seeing Jamie and Danny at the same time."

"I know. You would of told me. Wouldn't you," I asked.

"I would," Elsa said while cupping my face.

"Thanks Elsa," I said with a small smile on my face, "Can I be alone now?"

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid," Elsa said.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and slowly let go of my hand. When she went into the elevator I ran. I knew I was going to do something stupid and make my sister hate me forever but I need to know the truth about Danny. I know who he is. I figured this out when I had to go to the library for a class project. I know him. My dad knows his family. His name isn't Danny. I found him.

"I know who you really are," I said.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your sister's relationship," he said.

"Stay away from my sister," I said.

"Now why would I do that," he asked.

"Because you love your new identity more than anything in the world. If you don't leave my sister alone. I will put up your true identity up," I threatened.

"Your threat doesn't bother me, Frost," he said, "I know you wouldn't tell Lena or anyone. So if you do spill, I will ruin your reputation."

I don't know what came over me but I punched him in the face.

"We never had this conversation. Tell anyone this, I will tell everyone your secret, Hans," I said as I walked away from his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena POV

It was three days before I leave for Burgess. I wanted to make peace with Jack. We haven't spoke since our huge fight. Elsa was over at Anna's place, so I invited Jack over. That was the original plan anyways. I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming," I yelled.

When I opened my door it was Jack and Jamie.

"Hey, I brought pizza," Jamie said.

"I brought the movie," Jack said.

I guess we are at peace.

I let the guys in and stopped Jack before he came in.

"Are we cool," I asked.

"You haven't seen Danny," Jack asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then we are cool," Jack said with a smile.

Which was true. Danny hasn't even talked to me or acknowledge my existence.

"So are you excited for this weekend," Jamie asked.

"Yeah, Jack, Elsa, and I are going home for the weekend. I have my doctor and MRI appointments this weekend," I replied.

"When are you guys going to tell me," Jamie whined.

"I thought Jack told you," I said.

"I have to be stuck here without my best friends," Jamie whined.

"Jamie, you know you are coming and stop pulling this you leave me out prank," Jack yelled.

He never yells at Jamie. This is the first time that Jack ever yelled at him. Jamie got up off the couch.

"What got you in a mood? Did you and Elsa broke up," Jamie yelled.

"You know Elsa and I are not dating," Jack yelled back.

"Then why have you invited her to Burgess? Why have you been ignoring me and Lena? All you do is either talk about Elsa or hang out with Elsa," Jamie yelled.

Jack was about to punch Jamie. I jumped between the two and Jack punched me in the face. I was bleeding. Jamie punched Jack in the face. Jack punched back. It turned into a wrestling match. I tried to pull Jamie away, when I did pull him off, he would attack Jack again and vise versa with Jack. I didn't know what to do so I just did what came to mind.

"Enough," I screamed.

They both stopped.

"Get out," I demanded.

"Lena," Jamie and Jack both said at the same time.

"OUT," I yelled.

They both left.

* * *

Jack POV

After our fight, Jamie and I went our different ways. The next day, I saw Lena's face and she had a cut and a black eye. Jamie was worse. He had bruises and cuts. My face had a huge black eye, cut lip, bruises, and cuts. Lena was still mad at me and Jamie. Elsa decided to make Jamie and Lena sit next to each other. Elsa took care of Lena's cut. She explained everything to her. She is pretty mad at us.

"I'm sorry," I said for the millionth time.

"Apology accepted, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Elsa said.

"I did apologized to them. Lena won't respond and Jamie and I are at peace. She's been giving us the silent treatment," I said.

"I don't blame her," Elsa said.

"Do you think she'll ever accept my apology," I asked.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty mad when we left for the airport this morning," Elsa said.

I fell silent. I feel guilty. Not only did I ruin my friendship with my sister and Jamie, I ruined the chances between her and Jamie. I looked over the aisle, and saw that she's giving Jamie the cold shoulder. She was staring out of the window of the plane.

"Attention everyone, please put on your seatbelts. We are about to land in Burgess International airport. Thank you for flying with Arendelle Air," the flight attendant said.

I prepared for touch down. Mom will definitely see the tension between us. We laded ten minutes later. I grabbed our carry ons and Lena still ignoring everyone but Elsa. We head out to the baggage claim. When we all grabbed our bags, Lena and I were looking for our parents.

"Mom," Lena said excitedly.

Lena ran to mom and hugged her tightly and she examined her face. Then she looked at me and Jamie. I only seen that stare once in my life and that was with my uncle and lets just say, he is a changed man now.

I slowly walked over to my mom and said, "Hi mom. This is Elsa."

"Nice to meet you Elsa," mom said, "You can call me Helen."

"Nice to meet you, Helen," Elsa said as she shook my mom's hand.

"Let's head to the car you four," Mom said.

"Shotgun," Lena said.

That was the first time that she spoke to me and Jamie. Even though it wasn't towards me or him. I'll take what I can. When we head out, I was the last one to leave.

"Jackson, we will talk later," mom said.

That sentence made me cringe. Jamie stopped and waited for me.

"Sorry for being an ass," Jamie said.

"It's cool," I said, "Bros?"

"Bros," Jamie answered.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating daily lately. I was out of town and had was busy. I thought would be able to. Also sorry if there are words all in caps or all smashed together like this: hith ere. I try to make sure to get all the mistakes. MY laptop is just sowl, I mean slow. -_- keep it together my frosties. I decided to call you frosties. If you don't like it, then comment what I shall call you. **


	10. Chapter 10

Lena POV

I'm excited to be home. Well not really. I wanted to be away from everyone. I decided to go for a hike and g to my special place. It was nice to be away from everyone. Though I feel like someone is following me.

"Who's there," I yelled out.

"It's just me Elsa," Elsa said.

"Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here," I asked.

"I saw you heading to the woods, Jack and your mom went for a talk, and Jamie went to his place to say hi to his family. Plus, it seemed you needed a friend," Elsa said.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going," Elsa asked.

"To my quite place. It's the only place that I can gather my thoughts and get away from everything," I replied.

Ten minutes later we reached to my quite place.

"It's just a rock," Elsa commented.

"I know, but that's why I like it," I said.

I sat on the rock and Elsa sat next to me. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"How long will you be giving the guys the silent treatment," Elsa asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want anything to do with them. When I came here I didn't want to talk about them," I said.

"You know Jack and Jamie are extremely sorry," Elsa said.

I didn't respond.

"Jack loves you," Elsa said, "Jamie loves you. It's hurting them that you're ignoring them, Lena."

"Jamie loves me," I repeated.

"Yes, and Jack too," Elsa said, "So can you please make peace with Jack and Jamie?"

"Fine," I said, "I'll make peace with them."

"Good. Now can we go? This place is creeping me out," Elsa said.

"Sure," I answered.

We both head out to home.

Jack POV

"Jackson Overland Frost! What happened between you two," Mom asked.

"Jamie and I got in a fight and Lena stepped in between us and I punched her in the face. Lena won't talk to me or Jamie," I explained.

"I don't blame her," Mom said, "Just clean up before your father comes home. I don't want to see his face when he sees you two beat up faces."

I see Lena and Elsa walking in the door laughing. They were covered in dirt. I assumed they went to Lena's not so secret but secret place. Elsa saw me and winked at me. I assumed she talked to Lena and it went well.

I went to change clothes and clean up everything. I heard my dad's car pull up. I raced down stairs and see my dad walk in the door.

"Dad," I yelled.

"Hey, kid! where's your sister," Dad said as he hugged me.

"She's with her friend, getting ready," I said.

"How did you get the shiner? You and Lena didn't go in a wrestling match," Dad asked.

"No, Jamie and I had a fist fight. Lena has one too. She tried to stop us fighting," I said.

"Dinner is almost ready! Can you get Elsa and Lena," Mom said.

When mom said that Lena and Elsa were on top of the stairs coming down. Lena started to run and jumped into dad's arms.

"Hi daddy," Lena said happily.

"How is my precious girl," Dad asked.

"Good," Lena said, "This is Elsa. She is my roommate."

"Nice to meet you Elsa," Dad said, "Now Jack, Lena, are you two at peace and we won't have to deal with world war 3?"

Lena and I looked at each other. I took a deep breathe.

"Well," Dad asked.

Elsa looked nervous. Dad was staring us down. Lena she wants to say yes, but also wants to say no. I want to say "It's up to Lena." Lena took in a deep breath. Dad was losing his patience.

It was Lena who answered. Her answer, "Yes, we will be at peace."

Then walked away and head for the dinner table. I know what she mean by peace is silent treatment and she'll speak when she is ready. Dad smiled with her answer and he head to the dinner table.

"Well, its in her hands now," Elsa said.

I smiled and we head to the dinner table.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena POV

It was almost time to bed. Elsa is taking a shower and singing Let it Go. That song will forever be in my head. I even catch myself singing it. Elsa came in the room and went to bed. I couldn't sleep. There was lighting out. When I looked out the window I saw him. I screamed really loudly.

"What happened," Jack raced in my room.

Everyone came in the room startled.

"H-he.. T-th-this.. G-guy," I couldn't get my words out.

"Alina, what is it? It's 3 in the morning," mom groaned.

Dad raised his eye brow, mom crossed her arms, and Jack did both. I cleared my head.

"There was a man outside and staring in my room," I explained.

Jack looked outside the window and said, "There is no one there."

"I swear," I exclaimed.

"We are going to discuss this with your doctor when we see him," Mom exclaimed.

They all walked out of room. Elsa just looked at me.

"I swear I saw someone out there," I said.

We looked out the window and a lightening bolt exploded and we saw the man there again. We couldn't scream. We hold our screams in.

"Okay I believe you. Let me get Jack," elsa said.

Three minutes later Jack came in and we all three watched until another bolt goes off. There he was waiting and watching.

"Oh shit," Jack yelled.

Jack ran out into the storm and the guy was gone. Jack believed us now. Elsa was freaking out. I was on the verge of losing my sanity.

"I'm telling mom," Jack said.

"She won't believe us," I said.

We knocked on their door.

"What is it this time," i hear a faint voice.

"You have to believe us. I saw the guy," Jack said, "and elsa too."

"Jackson and Alina! Enough," mom yelled.

"But mom," Jack tried to get her attention.

There was no response.

"Mom," Jack yelled.

Then we heard a crashing noise.

Jack smashed the door open. There they were. Laying in bed murdered.

Jack POV

Mom and Dad were stabbed to death. I called the cops. Lena can barely look off the ground. She couldn't hold back her tears. Jamie came over and sat next to Lena. Elsa was traumatized by the experience that all she could do is sit next to Lena.

"Anything mysterious happened," the cop asked.

I explained that we saw the mysterious man. As I was explaining how he looked liked. I realized who it was.

"Thank you for answering our questions. We'll get the murderer," the cop said.

"Thank you," I said.

I head to Lena, Jamie and Elsa.

"Everything will be okay," Jamie comforted Lena.

"No it won't," Lena cried.

"Lena, trust us," Elsa comforted Lena.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Yeah let's go get some ice cream," Jamie suggested.

Lena just fell to tears again.

"I'll take her to her MRI," elsa said.

"I'll go too," Jamie and I said at the same time.

We try to pull Lena up, but we failed. So Jamie just picked her up. Lena wouldn't stop crying.

I took Jamie's mom van to take us four to Lena's MRI. We were almost there when Lena finally stopped crying. She finally fell asleep.

When we reach the hospital for Lena's MRI, I signed Lena in.

"Can I help you," the nurse said.

"My sister fell asleep and I'm just signing her in," I lied, "we just flew in today."

"Okay, what's her name and what time is her appointment," the nurse asked.

"Alina Overland Frost and the appointment at 11:00," I said.

"Okay just sit down," the nurse said.

Lena was waking up.

"Where are we," Lena mumbled.

"At the doctors," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"You have a MRI," I replied.

"Alina Overland Frost," the nurse called.

"That's me," she replied.

"It will be 35 minutes," the nurse said.

"Okay," Lena said.

Then they walked away for the MRI.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lena POV**

We walked down the hall to a changing room.

"You can change here," the nurse said, ""Do you have an under wire in your bra?"

"yes," I replied.

"Just change the top part and you can leave your jeans on," the nurse said.

I took off my shirt and bra and put on my smock. I folded my clothes neatly and put my lucky necklace and my phone in a locker. I took the key. Then I walked to the room where the MRI is being held. There was this huge tunnel thing. All it makes is a whoosh sound.

"You're not clusterphobic," the nurse asked.

"No," I replied.

The tech gave me a pair of ear plugs, a pillow, and gave me a pillow for my legs.

"Lay down here," the nurse said.

As I lied down on the bed of the MRI, I looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in autumn leaves. It reminded me when Jack and I played in the pile of leaves. I would play peek a boo with Dad, and mom would laugh when dad captured me. Then Jack would pop out of the piles and we would be laughing so hard.

"Stay still. You will hear the loud beeps. That's when I'll be scanning your brain," the Nurse said.

She put this protective gear face thing around my face.

_Whoosh. Whoosh._

I go in the MRI and I can hear all is loud beeping noise. The ear plugs can't even block them out.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. _

I focused on the stripe in the machine and then the mirror of the reflection of my feet.

"Gosh, my converse are beat up," I thought to myself.

"Okay, the first test is 3 seconds," the nurse said.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Then, I just closed my eyes for the next half hour. When I closed my eyes all I saw was my dead parents. I just ruined my test.

"We have to start over, Alina," The nurse whined.

All I did was just stared at the mirror of my beat up converse and the thought of my dead parents.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

This is going to be the longest MRI ever.

* * *

**Jack POV**

The next two days were a blur. The day after the MRI was funeral arrangements. The day of Lena's doctor's appointment. All it was how her memory is and her episodes, known as zombie moments, and how he felt sorry for our lost. Fifteen minutes later we left the office. More funeral preparations. Lena can handle herself. I think sometimes she just wants to zombie out and forget the murder. Jamie never leaves Lena's sides. Elsa calls up her sister, and I keep dealing with the legal and will stuff.

"Who will be running your father's company," the lawyer asked.

"Me," I blurted.

"Are you willing to be able to go to school and work at the same time," the lawyer asked.

"Yes, I am," I said, "I'm willing to hire someone to deal with meetings here while i'm at school."

I look over at Lena and Jamie. It seems she taking over the funeral invites. Jamie is following her like a lost pup.

"Okay, Jackson. Your family friend North, Aster, Tooth, and Sand will take over your business while you're in school," the lawyer said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Have a good day Mr. Overland. I'll talk to your sister and what she will possess from the will," the lawyer said.

He walked away. Elsa came to my side.

"Are you sure you can handle your dad's business," Elsa asked.

"I'll change my major and work twice as hard," I said.

"How about Lena," Elsa asked.

"Jamie can handle her. I can't babysit Lena all the time, Elsa," I raised my voice.

"You haven't been taking care of her Jack," Elsa scolded.

"I have been taking care of her since she was 7," I yelled.

"When she needs you the most, you close up like a clam," Elsa yelled back.

"I am not closing her off, Elsa! I'm taking care of more important matters," I screamed.

"Well maybe Jamie, Lena, and I should go back to school and you can be alone," Elsa yelled.

"Well, maybe you should," I screamed.

"Fine," Elsa said.

Se flipped me off and stormed off. I felt my heart break inside. Fine. I don't have to deal with them. A few hours later the three of them left. I didn't say bye. Elsa was mad at me. Lena is dealing with her legal stuff alone. I don't have to baby her. I emailed all my teachers explaining my situation. They all emailed me back the lessons and the homework I'm going to miss. I guess I have to deal with things myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena POV

It has been a day since we been back. I was hanging out with Danny at a party. We were all pretty drunk. Danny and I kept making out like wild animals. We were in his room and he pulled out some weed.

"Want a hit," He asked.

"But I'm druuuunk," I whined.

"So is that yes or no," He asked.

I was still in grief that I took some. After a few times the room was swirling. I didn't know what was going on. All I know Danny was taking off my clothes, then my bra, and my thong. He took off his clothing.

"Don't call me, Danny. Call me Hans, babe," Hans said.

I started to scream really loudly. He put a sock in my mouth. I started to punch him and kick him. He was naked.

"Stop moving princess," Hans said as he locked me up on to the bed.

He was getting on top of me. When he was about insert his penis into me, the door swung open and someone jumped Hans. All I hear is blurred voices. a few munites later I hear someone getting punched to the ground.

I turned my head away afraid it was Hans about to have sex with me. It was him. I felt his tounge between my breast and down to my stomach going down towards my vagina. He stopped before he reached down there. I felt his weight off of me.

"You don't deserve her," A voice said.

"She's mine," Hans clearly said.

I hear another bone crushing noise. I felt his weight on top of me again. He was about to put his penis in me... and then his weight comes off of me again. I spit out the sock.

"Kid, your friends were weak," Hans said.

Then I heard another bone crushing nose and a painful shriek. Then I hear the chains unlock.

"Don't worry Lena, I have you," Jamie said, "Here take my jacket. I'll get your clothes."

I put on Jamie's over sized jacket. It was the jacket he bought in two sizes to big. He gave me clothes and scooped me up.

"Thank you Jamie," I managed to say.

While we were on our way to my dorm, I felt his muscles and his rapid heart beat. I looked up at him and how the moon light hit his face. He looked like my prince charming. I didn't realize we reached my dorm. He set me in bed. Elsa was asleep.

"Stay with me," I asked.

Jamie smiled and wrapped his arm around me. For some reason, I felt I was safe. It was nice.

The next day Elsa asked what happened, and Jamie explained, everything. Today I had no classes, and she told me to take an easy. I told Jamie I was going to take a shower. I took a pair of scissors with me. He didn't see. He went to get breakfast. I looked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I grabbed the pair of scissors and started to cut my wrists deeply. Blood went everywhere that the edges of my sight started to go black. The scissors fell out of my hands and hit the ground. I heard my name and banging sounds to the door. My vision went black and I fainted.

* * *

Jack POV

I was working on something when my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Elsa, so I ignored it. Then a few moments later than Jamie called and I ignored him. I know its wrong but I think it can wait. Then my house phone rang and I just let it go to the answer machine. Five minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I answered it and it was Sophie, Jamie's younger sister.

"Hi, Jack," Sophie said.

"Sophie, I don't have time to answer your questions," I said as I about to close the door.

"Wait," Sophie yelled and I stopped the door, "It's about Lena."

It didn't take me long to pack things and head out back to school. I put Tooth in charge while I deal with Lena. I took the overnight flight to Arendelle. I couldn't wait until morning to fly out. I needed to be by Lena's side. When I arrived to Arendelle, I realized I didn't even take my luggage with me. All I took was my wallet and passport and what I was wearing. I called a taxi.

"To Arendelle University. Hurry," I demanded.

The taxi driver stepped on it and I made it there in a half hour. I gave the driver a 50 and told him to keep it. I ran to the hospital clinic. I found the nurse station.

"Alina Overland Frost," I said.

"Over here," The nurse said.

I ran to Lena's side. I saw that everyone was still asleep. I saw the cuts on her arm. It was bad. Elsa was right, I needed to be by her side.

"Don't die on me," I whispered.

"She's going to live," A female voice said, "Jamie saved her in time."

I noticed that Jamie was covered in blood.

"Was he up all night," I asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied, "I had to put sleeping pills in his water for him too sleep."

"Poor kid," I said, "He will stop at nothing to make sure Lena is safe."

"So I see you picked what the thing that matters most," Elsa said.

"Yeah," I replied and grabbed her hand.

She smiled. I sat down next her and she fell back asleep. Jamie woke up and was happy to see me.

"Thanks for saving her life," I said.

"I can't keep up with her," Jamie joked.

We both laughed. I felt like there was deeper meaning to his joke. A few hours later Elsa woke up. Jamie and Elsa went to get breakfast. I watched Lena. It was 10:30 in the morning and Lena woke up. I raced to her side.

"Jack, I thought you were at Burgess," Lena said.

"I flew in when they called me," I said, "Why ruin your beautiful skin."

"You were right," Lena said.

"About what," I asked.

"About Dan... I mean Hans," Lena said.

I didn't know what happened and I don't want to know. Elsa and Jamie came back.

"Go eat some food, Jamie and I will watch her," Elsa said.

I head down to the café and I saw Hans hospitalized and that's when I learned Jamie's deeper meaning of his joke. I'm surprise how he only came out with a few bruises and cuts. I walked down to the café with a smile knowing that Lena finally learned her lesson and Hans will finally stay away from her. I know that sounds mean but anyone would have a smile on their face.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the spam, and sorry if I made this a really dark chapter**

**MY PSA: **

**If you or anyone is going through hard times, talk to someone. You can talk to me if you have no one to talk to. My PM is always open. I don't judge. **


	14. Chapter 14

Lena POV

I was discharged from the hospital two days later. The nurse told me to take an easy and see a therapist. Jack and I went to visit the therapist.

"Good day, good day! I'm Dr. Williams," Dr. Williams.

Dr. Williams was on the short end. Her hair had gray streaks. It's tied up in a tight bun. She wears oversized glasses. She has this ugly cat sweater. I think the cat on her sweater has cat fur. I looked around the room and it's full of cats. It was creeping me out.

"Sit, sit," Dr. Williams said.

Jack and I sat down.

"Now, tell me, Alina," Dr. Williams said as she pushed her glasses up, "how are you feeling?"

I couldn't think of anything besides creeped out, so I said, "depressed."

"Why are you feeling this, this," Dr. William said.

I looked at Jack and back at Dr. Williams.

"I was almost raped, my parents died, my brother is only focused on my family business, and I was cutting myself! So how am I supposed to respond," I yelled.

Jack looked at me in utter shock.

"It sounds like you are more angry than depressed," Dr. Williams commented.

"Of course I'm angry," I yelled, "my own brother has been avoiding everyone! All he cares about is the STUPID FAMILY BUSINESS!"

Jack was startled by my reaction that he fell off the couch.

"I see," Dr. Williams said.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? I SEE OR STUTTER THE LAST WORD IN YOUR GOD DAMN STUPID SENTENCES," I yelled

"ALINA," Dr. Williams yelled, "calm down."

"You asked," I said, "and don't call me Alina!"

Dr. Williams was in shocked. I don't think no one talked to her like that before. I got up and left the room.

"Ugh," I groaned.

I head to the park. I found a spot by the tree. I just leaned back and let the cool breeze hit my face.

"How was the therapy session," someone asked me.

"Well if you must know, it was hell," I said.

Jamie sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it," Jamie asked.

"No," I said.

"That bad," Jamie said.

"Let's just say I may have put the therapist into therapy," I joked.

We both laugh.

"Well I'm glad you are okay," Jamie said.

Then he kissed me on the lips.

"Sorry too soon," Jamie asked.

"No," I said and I kissed him back.

"I love you," Jamie said.

"I love you too," I said.

Jack POV

"Well I can see the pro-problem," Dr. Williams said.

I can see why Lena bolted like that. I was going to follow her because the cat sweater is seriously bothering me.

"That is," I asked.

"You feel like you need to fill your f-fathers s-shoes," dr. Williams said.

"Well someone has too," I said.

I'm not paying for this session. The cat thing is seriously creeping me out.

"Well why don't you let your business partners take over while you are in school," she said.

"No," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"Because," I replied.

"Not.." She started to say.

"Because, I-I..." I started to say but I couldn't think of the reason, "because I feel like it's my responsibility. Since our parents death, I felt like it was my job to take care of everything and make sure that Lena is okay. That she only worry about herself than everything else."

"And you are not happy," Dr. Williams commented.

"I'm happy," I said.

"Really, Jackson? Really," Dr. Williams asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"It seems you are the one in pain and not Lena," Dr. Williams said, "well, that's all the time we have for today. Good bye."

She lead me out of her room and I looked at the time. It's already noon. I looked at my phone and see I got a text from elsa.

"Meet me my dorm?"

I texted back, "sure :)"

I headed to Elsa's dorm and I saw the cops came to the campus. They were heading towards me.

"Are you Jackson Overland Frost," one of the cops asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You are under arrest for murdering your parents," the other cop said.

"I didn't kill my parents," I yelled as the cops handcuffed me.

The next thing I knew I was heading towards the police station.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa POV

I waited for Jack to come to my dorm. I set up a romantic dinner for us. I gave him tons of shots to ask me out. So I decided to put the matters in my own hand. I asked Lena to leave and she spending the night at Jamie's. So I got the whole place to myself sort of. I looked at my phone and saw that it's been a half hour since Jack texted me. I called his phone and it reached his voice mail.

"Hey! This is Jack and I'm unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beep," the voice mail Jack said.

I left a message, "hey Jack, where are you please call me as soon as possible."

I waited another ten until my phone rang. It was an unknown phone number.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Elsa, it's Jack," Jack said.

"Jack, where are you," I asked.

"In prison. They think I killed my parents. Can you please come down here," Jack begged, "don't tell Lena and Jamie."

I dressed in my messy braid and my fave blue summer dress and head down to the station.

I told them who I am and who I was visiting. The cop brought me to this table with a thick window with a phone.

"Jack," I said while I place my hand on the window.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry," Jack said.

"What happened," I asked.

"They found my finger prints on a knife that killed my mom," Jack said.

"What about what killed your dad," I asked.

"They said I used the same knife, but I didn't kill my family," Jack whined.

"Hans," I mumbled.

"I'm innocent. I swear," Jack yelled.

"When is your trial," I asked.

"Tomorrow," Jack answered.

I need to bring Hans.

"I'll hire you a lawyer," I stated.

Sadly I know only a lawyer in training. Anna. Jack smiled in delight.

"I love you," Jack said, "it's not where and when I wanted to say it but I'll never know when I'll see you again."

I started to cry, "I love you too, Jack."

The cops took him away and I went home and to ask Anna to be Jack's lawyer.

"Anna," I called out.

"Elsa," anna replied.

"Aren't you looking for a case for your big lawyer test," I asked.

"Yes," Anna replied, "why?"

"Can you be Jack's lawyer," I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to my lawyer teacher," Anna said while dragging me.

I don't when she changed majors but I'm thankful she did. I remember when she told me she changed majors. A month into the school year.

"Ahhhhs, Ms. Arendelle, found your big project," the teacher asked.

"Yeah, my sister elsa found me one. It's with her boyfriend's trial," Anna said.

"Oh I heard about that and lucky for you anna I'm on board. Okay, so we'll be his lawyers. Let's visit him," the professor said.

We went back to the jail and we asked for Jack. We went through the same thing.

"Elsa, anna, and.." Jack said.

"Hi, I'm your lawyer. Name is Jerry Fields," jerry fields said.

It took a half hour for things to be green lite and Anna was asking all the questions. I was proud of her.

"I have one final question for you, do you have an alibi," Anna asked.

"Yes, elsa is my alibi," Jack said.

"Elsa, she knows everything," Anna asked.

"And Lena too." Jack added.

"Okay thank you for your time." Anna said.

I can see she was happy to be a lawyer. I look back at Jack and he was looking back at me and my heart is ripping inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa POV

It's the day of the trial and Lena is well zombie out at the moment. I see Anna sitting at the table between Jack and Jerry.

"I call Elsa to the witness stand," anna called out.

I walked up to the stand and say the oath. Anna was asking me questions. I'm so proud of her.

"Where were you on the night of Helen and Carl Overland Frost," Anna asked.

"I was staying over at the Overland's place in Lena's room. The time they were murdered Jack, Lena, and I all were out in the hall freaking out because a man was outside watching us," I explained.

"Mhmm, how would you explain jack's reaction to the sight of his dead parents," Anna asked.

"He was scared and hiding his emotions of grief," I said.

Then the other lawyer asked, "before the three of you grouped up what happened before then?"

"Lena saw a man outside the window and she was screaming her head off. Everyone including her parents were mad at her," I explained.

"Can I call Lena to the stand honor," the other lawyer asked.

"Yes you may," the judge said.

I got down from the stand and Lena took the oath and explained everything that she was told. Jack I can tell is hoping Lena will save the day, but didn't happened. Anna looked back at me and saw someone she didn't trust but she knew that everyone knew him. I looked at her and watch her whisper something to his ear and they agreed.

Anna stands up and says, "I call Hans Southland."

Hans walked up to the stand and took the oath.

"Hans, were you pretending to be somebody else for the beginning of the semester of the school year at Arendelle University," Anna asked.

She knew she was taking a huge risk on this. Hans was taking his time answering.

"Me. Southland please give us the honest truth," the judge said.

"Yes I was," Hans said.

"Okay, and did you had a thing for Lena Overland Frost," Anna asked.

"Ms. Arendelle, what does this even do with the case at hand," the judge asked.

"I have my point, your honor," Anna said, "so did you have a thing for Lena?"

"Yes I did," Hans said.

"Did you have a trip when Jack, Elsa, and Lena go to Burgess," Anna said quickly.

"No," Hans lied.

"Can you explain the blood on your shoes," Anna asked.

"That's ketchup," Hans lied again.

Anna looked back at Jerry and he made a signal at her.

"If I'm correct, you are pretty clean and you are allergic to ketchup," Anna said.

"Fine! I killed the Overlands because I thought Lena would marry me and I take over the business," Hans admitted.

"I did it," Anna whispered.

Everyone cheered and Jack was free to go. I ran to Jack and he picks me up and kisses me.

"We did it," Jack said.

Jerry went to congratulate Anna and Hans was being locked up.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack POV

It's been three days after the trial and Hans in jail. There was another trail for him, molesting my sister and beating up innocent people. Apparently a lot of people wanted to get their hands on him. He is serving a life sentence and his parents tried to bail him out but because of the murder they can't. I was in my dorm when Lena bolts in.

"As your favorite sister," she said.

"You're my only sister," I said.

"Not the point," she said, "point is, as your favorite sister and born to set up on blind dates and setting up the date of your life. Jamie, Anna, Kristoff, and I made you and elsa the perfect first date."

"Lena, no," I said.

"Please," Lena begged.

"No," I repeated.

She looked at her phone and sighed. She went over to my bed side and pulled me off my bed and dragged me to my closet.

"Dang your heavy," she moaned, "also I'm not afraid to dress you up in tux."

"Fine, I'll dress up since you insist," I said.

"Oh before you close the door on my face, pick up Elsa," Lena said.

"Okay," I said as I closed the door.

I got dressed. I head over to Elsa's dorm. I picked up some flowers, snowbells to be exact. I saw my hair in the reflection and I made my hair perfectly messy.

"Perfect," I said to myself.

A few girls looked at me and I looked at them and said, "What?"

They just giggled. I hate muses. I walked to Elsa's door and knocked on the door. When she opened it I felt my jaw fell to the floor. She was wearing an icy blue dress with a slit up to her knee and her hair was in a messy braid with snowflakes in it. Elsa blushed.

"I brought you snowbells. I didn't know what flowers you like so I went with a winter flower," I rambled.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she took the flowers, "I'll put them in a vase."

"Are you ready for our date," I asked.

"Where are we going," Elsa asked, "you weren't specific. Well your massagers."

"It's a surprise," I replied, "close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and I lead her to the roof of the dorms.

It started to snow when we reached up to the roof. The group out did them selves. The roof looked like a winter wonderland. The whole part of the roof was covered in ice. There were snow piles everywhere. Twinkling lights everywhere. My breath was taken away. Until I saw the table for two, that I remembered Elsa's eyes were still closed.

"You can open them now," I said.

When she opened them and she couldn't say anything. A few seconds later Anna dressed as a penguin on ice skates showed us to our table.

"Our special today is Bistro Roast Chicken," Anna said, "sorry that's what the cook learned today."

"Then I guess we'll have the special," I said.

We both laughed.

"Before I forget, anything to drink," Anna asked.

"How about Chardonnay," Elsa asked.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Coming right up," Anna said as she skated away.

Few moments later, she brings out the Chardonnay and two wine glasses.

"Here you go," Anna said and she skated away again.

"Well, Jack you did pretty well," Elsa commented.

"Well I shouldn't take the credit," I replied.

Anna brought out the food. The second we took a bite, we both spit out the chicken.

"Well I guess Kristoff was cooking tonight. He's been trying to cook things to impress Anna," Elsa joked.

"No it's Jamie! He's the worst in the kitchen. He burns spaghetti," I joked.

"How can you burn the world's most basic meal," Elsa asked.

"That my sweetheart, is the question of the universe," I said.

She giggled. I laughed to hard. Lena comes out with something chocolate and she is too dressed as a penguin.

"Sorry Anna had to do some studying...," Lena said, "so for dessert is my famous chocolate chip cookie cake with chocolate ice cream on top."

Elsa took a bite out of it and she was in heaven. I was afraid to try it because from dinner. Then it was the most amazing thing ever. We end up finishing the bottle of wine and ask for champagne while finishing the dessert. We were a little tipsy. She couldn't stop giggling. Then music started to play.

"May I have this dance my lady," I said.

"Yes you may," Elsa replied.

We were dancing the night away and we kissed as the snow fell around us. It was nice I didn't notice that everything was packed away and it was just me and elsa. Until the janitor came to the roof.

"You kids! Get off the roof and go to your dorms it's midnight," the janitor yelled, "or I have to sign you guys up!"

We ran to the door and head to Elsa's dorm. When we reached her dorm there was a note for her saying how she was staying with Jamie. We lingered for a little bit.

"Good night, Princess," I said.

"Good night, my Prince," she replied.

We stared at each other's eyes and I leaned into her to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Well good night," Elsa said.

She walked into her dorm and I was about to leave when I decided to knock on her door. When she opened it, she was in her lingerie and we made out. She ripped off my clothing and I took off her lingerie. Well I can leave the rest to your imagination.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jack POV**

It's winter break and tomorrow is the funeral. We are heading to Burgess today. I wrapped my arm around Elsa's naked body and pull her close to me.

"Jack, it's too early," Elsa mumbles.

"I know, I just want you close to me," I replied.

She turned to face me and kissed me on the lips.

"Can we have sex one more time before we head to the airport," I begged.

"No, we need to pack," Elsa said.

I made a sad face and hoping she changed her mind. Then she comes over to my ear and whispers, "yes."

Forty five minutes later, we hear a knock on the door. Elsa wrapped herself with a blanket while I put some pants on.

"Who is it," Elsa called out.

"Jamie, I'm here to pick up Lena's bags," Jamie called out.

"I'm also here," Lena pitched in.

"Where are your keys," Elsa asked.

"I have them but the door won't open," Lena answered.

I wanted to hide under the bed, but elsa opened the door way too quickly and Lena just raised an eye brow.

"Really, Jack," Lena said.

"What," I asked.

She grabbed her bags and shoes. Elsa was embarrassed and I put on my sweater. Lena just put the things she needed in her bag and Jamie came over to me.

"You forgot we are heading out today," Jamie asked.

"No," I lied and blushed.

"Well you suck at covering your tracks and Elsa is changing behind a sheet. So you did have sex. At least I knew we were flying today," Jamie said.

"I don't want to know about your sex life with my sister. Please, I don't want to know," I begged.

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders and just went back to Lena. Elsa finished getting ready.

"I'm going to get my bags," I said.

"Then we'll meet you up front," Lena called out.

I head to my dorm and picked up my bags and then there was a note on the door.

"I'm back," the note said.

"What the fuck," I yelled.

I unlocked my door and Flynn and Rapunzel are fast asleep. I grabbed my bags and head out to the front of the school with the note in mind.

"It could be a cruel joke to freak me out," I thought to myself.

I found Lena, Jamie, and my beautiful girlfriend, Elsa, all waiting for me with the taxi for the airport.

**Lena POV**

When we boarded the plane, all I had was two things on my mind. The note and the shocking truth that my brother and Elsa had sex. I'm thankful I didn't caught them doing it. I told Elsa to put a sock on the door next time she plans to have sex with anyone. I couldn't say my brother. I cringe at that thought. Jamie fell asleep on the plane so it was me and the note.

"My dear Alina,

You should know, that I am back. I want you to know, that I always get what I want. That is bitter sweet revenge and have you as my bride."

When I first got the note I lied to Jamie. I went to the bathroom to read it. I even got a text from this person saying, "I'm back." I was having a panic attack. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't drink all I can do is try to keep my panic at bay. Before I turned my phone off I got a text that said, "don't say anything to anyone or their blood is on your hands."

I feel like they are on this flight. Watching me. I came out of the bathroom and I sat down. Everyone was asleep. This guy was staring at me.

"You seemed tense," the guy said.

"I'm not tense," I said with venom.

"Oh you have a phobia of heights or flying," the guy asked.

"Falling," I lied.

"I see," the guy said, "the name is Ronnie."

"Lena," I replied.

"Well don't worry about falling so much Lena, everything will be alright," Ronnie said.

I clutched to Jamie's arm by the way he said that.

"Thanks for the advice," I said.

"No problem," he replied.

When we landed I just wanted to run. It felt like forever to get off the plane. When I finally got off I was the happiest. I looked back to see if that guy was looking or watching me and he was with this creepy grin on his face.

"What's wrong," Jack asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

I turned on my phone to see if I got any strange texts. I did.

"It was nice to hear your lies. Don't worry Lena, your secret is safe with me."

Panic raced through me.

"Lena, are you okay," Jamie asked.

I didn't realized I fell.

"Did you sleep at all on the flight," Jack asked.

Elsa looked at me knowing something is up.

"I'm fine and no I didn't sleep," I said.

"You're bleeding," Elsa commented.

The security saw me and got medic supplies and fixed me up. Jamie and Elsa went to get our bags. After the security guards left Jack sat next to me.

"You saw the note didn't you," Jack asked.

I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond.

"I didn't want you to see it. It's just a cruel prank someone is pulling. So don't worry," Jack said.

"Sorry Jack, I saw the note and had to read it," I lied.

"It's okay. I'm going to help Elsa and Jamie," Jack said.

My phone buzzed. I looked and it was another text.

"Well, I guess Jack doesn't know. You have to do something's for me now if you want your brother NOT to die."

The second I finished reading the text another one comes in.

"Task one, dump Jamie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Jack POV**

I looked over at Lena through the rear view mirror. She seemed depressed, even Jamie couldn't break her. Jamie looked at me and mentally asked me what is going on with her. I gave him a nod and I think I already know why she is depressed. We finally reached Jamie's place.

"Mom, Jamie is finally home," this blonde girl cries out.

"Sophie," Jamie screams.

"Hi Jack and Lena," Sophie said.

"Hi, I'm Elsa," Elsa said.

"I'm Sophie," Sophie said, "are you dating Jamie?"

"No, I'm Jack's girlfriend," Elsa said.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie said.

Then Jamie's mom came out of the house.

"Hi Jamie. How was your flight? Jack, Lena, how are you feeling? Who's your friend," Jamie's mom bombarded with questions.

"It was fine. Mrs. Bennett this is my girlfriend, Elsa," I said.

"I had a nice nap," Jamie said.

"It was fine, it's nice to meet you," Elsa said.

"Fine," Lena said.

We all head inside but Lena stayed outside in the cold staring at her phone and back at our house. She ran for the woods.

"LENA," I called out.

I started to run after her and she disappeared in the woods. I texted Jamie and Elsa to help. They came in ten minutes.

"Sorry I had a fight with my mom about the hat," Jamie said.

"You still have the hat fight," I asked.

Elsa giggled.

"So what happened," Jamie asked.

"I don't know, she just ran," I replied.

We all fell silent.

"I brought the walkie-talkies. So we can split up and try to find her," Jamie suggested.

"It's crazy to be by yourself in the snow," I said, "but I think it's a good idea."

"I don't know this area," Elsa said.

"Well, I was going to look in the woods behind the old place," I said.

"I'll look the area behind my place," Jamie said.

"Maybe you can stay and look at the old place maybe she ran on there if not just wait at Jamie's," I said.

"Okay," Elsa said.

Well all head off in different directions.

**Elsa POV **

I looked back at Jamie and Jack. I feel like this sick feeling in me. I tried the back door and it was unlocked.

"Did they ever locked the back door," I thought to myself.

I looked around the kitchen and it had a layer of dust. I could see the living room and everything was covered with sheets and dust.

"Hello," I called out as my initial reaction.

I tried turning on the lights but they won't turn on so I looked for a flashlight.

"For a place with tons of windows, it's a dark place," I mumbled to myself, "found one."

I turned it on and I feel a little more comfortable.

"Lena, are you here," I called out.

I looked in the living room and it looks like someone was in here. I went upstairs. I went into Lena's old room and hoping she was there. Instead I screamed my head off and ran out of the place and ran to Jamie's place.

"Elsa, are you okay," Sophie asked.

"I'm fine, I just ran really fast," I lied.

I looked out the window and the figure was there staring at me and it flashed the flashlight. I texted Jack that she was not there. Something else was there for sure.

**Jamie POV**

I don't know how long I was walking and calling out for Lena. The farthest she would go into the woods is to the top of the mountain. Though that was one time and she got in a fight with Jack and she just ran. I'd be surprised if she ran all the way to the beach.

"Anything yet," Jack said through the walkie.

"Nope," I replied.

"Elsa said there was no one just an empty house," Jack said.

"Okay," I replied.

The snow was falling. The weather report said a snow storm will be coming in. I told my mom that Lena ran and she said to come back when the storm is at its worst. She refused Sophie to join. Though I think my mom knows Lena best. She thinks she can survive anything.

I saw a cave. I checked inside of it.

"Lena," I called out.

"Lena-a-a-a," my echo called back.

I waited for a response and nothing. The snow was falling harder.

"Jack, I'm heading back. The storm is about to hit," I called to him on the walkie.

"I'm going to look a little longer," Jack replied.

I still look for Lena. I sent her many texts and called her a lot but it all lead to voice mail. I started getting worried. I called the cops just in case and they said I had to wait 48 hours.

**Jack POV**

At first I thought I was on her trail. I thought I knew where she was heading. I'm not giving up yet. I heard Lena's ringtone and I tripped. I looked at what I tripped over and it was Lena's phone.

"LENA," I called out.

I picked up her phone and see that she had texts and calls from Jamie and a text from someone called unknown.

"Hi, Lena. Welcome back home. I'll be watching you and remember task number one."

I looked at the past messages and worry came over me.

"Lena," I screamed.

The snow was picking up. I didn't know where to go so I head to the most sense able place to go to. The thinking rock. I was calling out for Lena. When I reached to the thinking rock, I sat on the rock and thought were she would of go.

"Jack," a voice called out.

"Lena," I exclaimed.

"Jack," she calls out.

Lena comes running out and pulls me with her.

"We need to go home, now. I'll explain later," Lena said.

When we reached the edge of the woods. We hear a giant roar and Lena yanks me and we head to Jamie's house.

"What the hell," I said out of breath.

"I guess you found my phone," she replied.

"Yeah, who the fuck is the unknown text," I asked.

"I have no fucking clue. I'm assuming you read the texts," she said.

"If you have to dump Jamie for his safety, tell him the truth," I said.

"I don't want to," she said.

"Then you don't. But let's look up the Overland frost family history," I suggested.

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

We both looked up and both Jamie and Elsa were in the room.

"How much of the conversation did you hear," I asked.

"Most of it," Elsa said.

Jamie fell silent. Lena looked at him and she knew he heard the break up part. Jamie left the room and Lena followed him.

"What happened," Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Lena has a stalker who want Jamie and Lena to break up," I said.

"Well, let those two have space and work things out," mrs. Bennett said.

"Can you tell us anything about my family's history," I asked.

"Jack, you can look at the library after when the storm passes," mrs. Bennett said, "but I can tell you what I learned over the years."

* * *

**Sorry I got lost in Jack's story. :P before I typed out the whole story I decided to stop there and think what to say. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Jack POV**

I kind of regret prying into my parents life but they had the same issue that we have. Jamie's mom have been watching them when we were away. They were always fighting and everything. She explained to us that even though they loved each other there were fights and one would walk out and have an affair in the beginning of their marriage until my learned she was pregnant with us, that things quite down until the day of Lena's accident. Then things heated up.

"They left you guys in the dark for your own good," Ms. Bennett said.

"But...," I started to say.

"No buts and I think it's better that you and everyone in this group of yours especially Lena, into the mess your family has made, Jack," Ms. Bennett interrupted.

I was about to say something and Elsa looked at me and shook her head. I sighed and just let it go.

The next few days were a blur. Lena and Jamie are unstable. It either ends with a fight of him screaming about the text or her falling to tears because of their fighting. Elsa and I we grew closer as a couple. When the storm passed, we went to my old place and found books and ran quickly back to Jamie's house. We found nothing. Ms. Bennett told us to stop looking around or else she kicked us out. She can barely handle Sophie and her teenager moments while Lena and Jamie fighting. It got so bad that Jamie kicked Lena out of his room and she been sleeping on the couch. When I learned about this, I told Lena to take my bed. It took a few moments but when I got her hooked she finally agreed. Ms. Bennett found out last night and she asked what happened and she was tired working waitress in Burgess.

Today was the funeral. Lena has her brave face on. Jamie is by Lena's side, I guess Ms. Bennett finally made peace between them. I'm crying my eyes out. Elsa notices my tears and she tries to comfort me but it fails. When we reach the eulogy that part made me angry, because this old friend of Dad's spoke of them as what they are not. He said that my parents were this stick up their butts people. Lena nor I had a chance to say our eulogy.

Everyone was so mad after the funeral that when we went to their grave site we decided to read our eulogy and not go to the lunch with the family and friends.

"Okay, I want to start of this re do of a funeral with the right step," Ms. Bennett said.

She read her eulogy and she told this story of how she first met my mom and how she thought she was the strangest looking person ever and they became best friends in high school. They went to college together and then they met my dad and how they hit it off with each other. She kinda lost herself in the beginning and they ended their friendship. Then when they moved next door to her she was shocked to see them still together. Then she explained how they reunited and they became best friends and she wished that she didn't end their friendship when they were in college. Then she put a rose on each of their graves and she whispered something to my mom's grave and she had this sad laugh after.

Lena walked up and said, "I prepared this eulogy and saying how great parents they were or how life can be cut short in an instant. I felt like they lived an adventure. They have been together since they were in college."

She looks at Jamie and takes in a breath.

"If I learned anything from them I should be grateful for the love in my life. I should be happy that parents who loved me and Jack. I'm thankful for everything they did for me and Jack. I know I never said this enough, but I love you, mom and dad," Lena said as she put a rose on each of their graves and started to cry.

I went up and I said, "life is short. I love my parents and they loved me..."

I couldn't say what I wrote.

"I say they lived their life as much as they can. They put their dreams on hold so they can raise Lena and me. I think of my parents everyday and it's hurts everyday when I think of them. I miss my parents and I would go through hell and back and go through the darkest of places just to bring them back but I know that if I keep remembering them they will live forever," I improvised.

Elsa had a sad smile while Ms. Bennett and Lena were in tears. Jamie decided to drive us all home.


End file.
